1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inboard/outboard with portable outdrive.
2. The Prior Art
In certain instances it is desirable to equip small watercraft with a propulsion system. For example, it would be convenient to deploy a powered drive on a sailboat if there is no wind, or in tight quarters. However, the presence of such propulsion systems is undesirable and unattractive when the boat is under sail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,562 describes a transom bracket that allows a marine propulsion unit to be retracted when not in use. For example, FIG. 1 shows the marine propulsion unit in position for use. FIG. 2 shows the motor pivoted out of the water, while FIG. 5 shows the motor slid up out of the water. The transom bracket allows a conventional heavy motor to be translated through several positions while remaining on the transom at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,870 describes an electric drive system for launches and sailboats. It does not specify how the drive system is mounted or if it is removable. U.S. Pat. No. 8,425,268 describes an outboard motor that is modularly connected to a battery power source. However, the motor is part of the outboard module, making it heavy and difficult to remove.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a portable, lightweight outdrive that can be mounted and demounted by hand without the use of tools.